In compliance with the miniaturization trend of electronic devices, stacked connectors are commonly adopted. An example of stacked connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,330. As shown in FIG. 6, the stacked connector assembly comprises upper and lower circular DIN connectors 2' and 3', a connector supporting housing 4' and a common metal shield 1'. The connector supporting housing 4' forms upper and lower chambers 41' and 42' for receiving the upper and lower connectors 2', 3'. A connector support gantry 43' outwardly extends from the connector supporting housing 4' for supporting the upper connector 2'. The connector supporting housing 4''includes upper and lower comb sections 44', 45'for separating corresponding terminals (not shown) of the upper and lower connectors 2' and 4' from each other.
However, it is very easy for the upper and lower connectors 2', 3' to be forcibly moved rearward when engaging with mating connectors (not shown), for the upper and lower connectors 2', 3' are not firmly secured the upper and lower chambers 41', 42' of the connector supporting housing 4'. The movement of the upper and lower connectors 2', 3' will result in poor electrical engagement between the mating connectors and the upper and lower connectors 2', 3'.
Furthermore, the upper and lower connectors are also apt to rotate due to the lack of corresponding positioning structure, thereby causing poor signal transmissions therethrough.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved positioning and shielding arrangement to properly position stacked connectors thereby solving the above questions.